Falling Night
by Unknown Words
Summary: It's been 72 years since they were last in Forks, Washington. The Cullens decided to move back and start school once again. But once they start school, they found out that there was and someone unexpected waiting for them there. What will happen? Is it a friend or foe?


**Falling Light**

**Chapter 1:The Beginning**

It's been 72 years since I was last in Forks, Washington. The place looked the same as it had since the last time I was here, dreary and rainy as ever. After the incident with the Volturi was settled, Edward and I started college at Dartmouth like any 'normal' teenager would after graduating high school. My bloodlust wasn't as bad as I expected...as long as I don't think about it, but I eventually got use to all the new smells and sounds from these new senses I acquired. I eventually finished college after 2 years with a Ph.D. With the sleepless nights I had and the extra space in my head, finishing school, like Edward wanted me to, was a piece of cake. If you're wondering about Renesmee, she stopped aging once she hit the age of 7, but she looks like a 17 years old teenager forever. She and Jacob stay with us and the rest of the family. But after all that, we returned back to Forks after moving to quite a few places.

Tomorrow was the first day at Forks High School once again. Being the new students in school and having people stare at my family and I was something I couldn't ever get use to.. I don't hate school technically, but it's just the stares that we always get is what bugs me. Even though I was now a vampire, I still felt self-conscious about how I look. Compared with how the rest of my family look, I still say I look plain compared to them, but Edward always says otherwise.

As the day went by, we finished moving early in the morning. Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Esme went out shopping for complete wardrobe for the family as Alice claimed our other clothes to be 'out of fashion', giving her an excuse to go all out shopping spree. Luckily, I was spared from going as I had to clean up the cottage since it has been unoccupied for quite a while. At first, Alice protested until she had a vision before running out and giggling without telling what had happened. Jacob was at La Push, visiting the pack as it's been awhile since they had actually saw each other beside the occasional phone calls and visits during breaks. Carlisle was at Forks Hospital setting up work for his first shift tomorrow morning. Emmett and Jasper were out hunting and as for Edward, he was helping me clean the cottage. The outer wall of the cottage were overrunned with vines and other weeds and the inside was dusty. Edward was incharge of the outside while I was in charge with the cleaning the inside. I did everything in human pace, hoping to practice for tomorrow, but as my mind drifted about tomorrow's event, I reverted back to my regular speed until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and somebody kissed the top of my head. I smiled and stopped what I was doing as I wrapped my arm the person's neck to pull it down as I leaned back to kiss my 'anonymous' attacker on the lips. He chuckled, causing me to smile more as I turned toward him now. He pecked a kiss on my forehead as I pouted, disappointed from the lack of contact.

''You've been cleaning the same spot for a while now, love." I looked down to see he was right. I felt like I blushing. I looked around again to see everything was back to what I remembered it was. He caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes at the warm sensation. "What are you thinking about, love?''

"Just memories I have of this place...And about tomorrow...,"I sighed.

"Are you nervous?," he chuckled

"A bit...I'm still not use to being stared at...even after all these years.." He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I rested my head on his chest, feeling calm from the warmth. Then, I heard Edward hiss. I looked up to see him looking through the window in the direction of the house, causing me to tense up. Was something the matter? Did something happen to the others?

"What's wrong?" I asked tensed and worried.

"It's nothing...It's just that Alice and the others are back from their trip...And Alice is practically screaming for me to bring you back." I relaxed before giving peck on his jaw line and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Let's just ignore her," I whispered softly before kissing him on the lips again, but this time more passionately. He chuckled and kissed back for a second before he pulled away and groaned. "I guess I can't ignore her..."he sighed before mumbling 'stupid clairvoyant pixie vampire', causing me to giggle and held his hand.

"Shall we go? Or are you going to continue listening to Alice's rant?" He smiled his crooked grin and I thought my heart stopped if it was still beating.

Once we arrive back house, I walked into a sea of bags. The whole living room floor was covered in shopping bags and boxes were stacked in twenty and more on the couch and dining table.

"Woah...Did you buy out the mall or did you raid a warehouse for all these, Alice?" Emmett and Jasper had already came back, but because all of the bags, they had to refuge in the corner together. Alice pouted.

"I wish...I didn't get to buy much but a dozen outfit for everyone...Esmee suggest that I should just shop online for the rest...Good thing we brought 3 cars with us..." Alice looked at me once more before her brows furrowed. She huffed before mumbling 'even after all these years, your sense of style hasn't changed...' I rolled my eyes at her.

"Wearing sweats and a tank top isn't a crime." Her cheek puffed.

"Well, it should be a crime. A serious fashion crime that is in a dire help of an emergency. Whoever that made sweats should be locked up in a mental hospital for even considering such monstrosity!," she ranted, which caused us to laugh.

"So, which one are mine and Edwards?," I asked, hoping for none of it, but like always, I didn't have a single shred of luck.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and my clothes are already put up. Jacobs' clothes are still the the car since I'm not sure what he likes. Edward's clothes on the couch, so everything else is yours!" My eyes widen in surprise...

"You've got to be kidding me..."I groaned, which caused her to smile. Edward tried to comfort me by rubbing circle on my back.

After cleaning up the sea of bags and placing the clothes in the wardrobe, we went back the main residence. Everyone was gathered at dining table, most likely to discuss about tomorrow's situation. Carlisle was back from the hospital, but still wearing his white coat, and Jacob just arrived behind us. We all sat down and automatically turned toward Alice, who usually starts it off.

"Well, why don't we use what we used the last time we were here? And just add on to it. Edward, Emmett, and me are the Cullens. Rosalie and Jasper is the Hales...We can make Renesmee a Cullen and Bella a Hale also. She can be a daughter of Rosalie's and Jasper's 'presumably' mother's sister's daughter-in-law and Renesmee resemble more of Edward, so it would be best if they were siblings. And Jacob could still be a Black." Everyone nodded. "Okay, here's the story if anyone asked. Carlisle adopted the Cullen's after a horrible fire and the Hales were adopted from one of the local orphanage from when he worked up north. Jacob is a family friend's son staying with us for the school year while his parents is working 'overseas'." I giggled, it reminds me of when I was human where all sort of rumors were floating around of the Cullens. It's an irony if you look at it and how I ended up being in the very position now, at the same place where I first met them. Edward squeezed my hand, wondering what was amusing and I squeezed back, assuring that it was nothing to worry about. Alice clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well, I guess it's settled then...On to the next agenda...Bella...you have to let me dress you up tomorrow!" I groaned and place my forehead on the table. Everyone laughed at that. It's not that I hate dressing up, but with Alice, she tends to overdo things.

"Alice, I'm grown enough to make my own decisions. I'm certainly grown enough to dress myself,'' I huffed.

"But...Bella! I know that you can dress yourself, but...your sense of fashion hasn't improve abit!" I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled. "And you know first impressions are the most important! If you dress in sweats and a hoodie, we'll be considered bums then, and the last thing I need is looking to avoid criticism for something I didn't do, so please Bella!..."I didn't say anything and stared at her. This time, I was sure to stand firm with my decisions...but the way this is going, my luck is going rock bottom. "Fine...I play you for it! I win you dress whatever I tell you to tomorrow, and if I lose, you can dress like a bum for rest of the school year." I finally sighed.

"Why don't you just tell me who wins."

"I do. Excellent!" She ran over to be and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek before running out, heading toward my cottage. I sighed and groaned. I was really not looking forward for tomorrow.

'Maybe I can get out of this...I can skip school tomorrow...no...maybe I should just say I'm 20 and start working and not go through school...' I mumbled.

"You know it's inevitable, Bella. The little pixie get's what she wants. Just like the rest of us, just face the music,'' Emmett said grinning at my expression. One of these days, I will embarrass him in school, for payback for all those times.

I looked at the clock. 4:30. I was currently sitting on Edward's lap, reading while he was playing with my hair. I really didn't want to get up, but knowing one certain pixie that would bound right up here, complaining. I got up and kiss the love of my life before heading toward the shower. I always loved showers. It helped me relax, something I carried over from my past. I stayed in there for 5 more minutes before getting out and started to dry myself. I wrapped myself in a towel before leaving the bathroom and headed toward the closet.

On the mirror hanged a black halter-top dress with ruffle that went up the dress and stops at the bust and continued with laces. I tried it on to find it stopping mid-thigh. Alice had a short lace cardigan to cover my shoulder and paired off with a two-inch black heel that laced up in the front. I looked up in the mirror and hissed. I hate wearing frilly things...and especially heels. Why couldn't she, just for once, just let me wear regular shoes and jeans. I sighed, there's no getting out of this and made my way downstairs.

Everyone was downstairs, resting ,well waiting. They all turned toward me when I came down and I swear, if it wasn't for me being a vampire, I would have tripped down the stairs instead of walked. Once I reached down to the last step, once again, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I reached up to touch his face, his chiseled features which I know and love. He nuzzled his face on my neck, tickling me with his breaths.

" I should get Alice to dress you up more often. You look amazing, love." I sighed.

"Thank god I'm a vampire then or else I would have died on my way down the stairs,''I jokingly said. He kissed my neck now.

"Mmm...Thank god for me too..." Renesmee came running over along with Jacob tailing behind.

"Mom! You look amazing!" She turned around to where Alice was smirking with pride, which made me roll my eyes. Renesmee held up her thumb toward Alice and mouthed good job. Emmett's laughter boomed through the house. I scowled. Edward laughed. I looked over toward him and pouted. He stifled his laugh, well tried to at least. I looked at him and he was wearing black cotton shirt which defined his figure nicely and also a dark grey coat. My god, if he wasn't a vampire I would have guessed that he was a god or something. Then, Esme came out of the kitchen.

"It's time for school. Go get ready and be careful." I love Esme. She's so much like mother toward me. One by one, she hugged each of us as we set off toward our own car. Alice and Jasper drove her yellow Porsche 918 Spyder that she received this year from Carlisle for her birthday. Emmett and Rosalie rode in Rose's new Bugatti Veyron while Edward and I rode in Edward's Aston Martin One-77. Jacob and Renesme rode in their BMW I8.

When we arrived in school I could see the students in the parking lot mouth drop. I groaned. Why can't vampire be normal and just buy a regular car? Something that doesn't worth a million dollars. I didn't like the attention the car was getting and I seriously was not going to like it once I get of the car. I sighed. One by one, each of our cars parked side by side. I got out and walked to Edward where he place a protective arm around my waist. I could hear gasps and whispers all around me. Everyone walked together. Emmett had a protective arm around Rosalie also while Jacob and Jasper held hands with Alice and Renesmee. I sighed. I really didn't like the attention and this dress isn't helping me one bit. Edward growled and everyone in the family looked at him. I touched his face with a worried expression on my face, which caused him to loosen up.

"It's nothing, love. Just a bunch of human's lustful thoughts..." which caused me to giggle. I reached over for his face and kissed him on the lips, which he gladly kissed back. Emmett did the same, to show his possessiveness. Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek and Jacob kissed Renesmee on the forehead. Soon after, we headed toward the office, which was the same cramped quarter, which didn't even equal up to my bathroom at most. Behind the counter was a fat lady with grey hair and most likely play solitaire on her computer, and was way too engrossed in her game to notice us. Edward cleared his throat and I swear, her jaw literally dropped which caused us to stifle a laugh. She snapped out of it as soon as she realize what was happening before clearing her through from embarrassment.

"Y-yes? W-w-what is it t-that you n-need?,"she stuttered badly. I felt bad for her though.

"Yes. We're new here and we're here to pick up our schedules?" she automatically straightened up and looked toward her computer screen.

"Names?"

"Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Hale, Renesmee Cullen, and Jacob Black." She began to type our names in the keyboard and printed out out schedule. Today was technically the second day of school for all the students of Forks so we shouldn't be too behind on lessons.

"Such a large group. Are you all related?,"she asked. Edward chuckled.

"Somewhat related. We are all adopted, beside Jacob." She nodded and handed is a stack of paper containing our schedule, school map, and a paper for the teacher to sign. We said our thanks before leaving the office. People were now surrounding our cars. Flabbergasted that they even had a chance to even see such a rare commodity of a car at a small town like this. Rosalie growled in annoyance.

"They better not even touch my car or I swear I will give them hell," my sister threatened. Then, a Lamborghini Reventon came rolling into the parking lot and parking in the opposite side than us. Edward stiffen, obviously from looking at Alice's predictions. A girl stepped out. She was around my height with long black hair that reached down to her waist and she was extremely pale. She was wearing a strapless black dress with black heels. But instantly I knew she wasn't human, but a vampire when the wind blew our way. But what shocked me was her eyes. Instead of Gold or red, it was a beautiful blue. I don't think blue eyes were natural on a vampire. I looked over to my lover. He was tensed.

"Stop worrying. I don't see anything from her that will harm us." Once Alice said that, the girl turned toward us. More like staring straight at me then to the rest if my family. She smiled politely and nodded as a greeting. Alice waved at her, smiling. "My god. Finally someone with good taste in clothes," she squealed. We all laughed, the tension fading. The girl looked amused before she walked off toward the building with lustful boys' eyes lusting after her.

* * *

**A/N: Andddd it's done! I hoped you enjoyed that. Well well well, who is this mysterious vampire that shows up in Forks. Find out next time! :D If you liked it and want to input some ideas, feel free to comment and favorite it! I also have this story on Scribd and google doc. XD Link for scribd is on my profile and I'll get the link for google doc on my profile too. Ja'ne!**

**It has my fancy font on it ;D **


End file.
